1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible cable connector assembly, and particularly relates to a connector assembly with a printed circuit board (PCB), whereby the PCB is electrically connected to a flexible cable, and the flexible cable is a flexible flat cable (FFC) or a flexible print circuit (FPC).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional technologies, such as the Taiwan patent No. M348367 “A cable connector assembly” (and its related foreign patents are CN patent publication No. CN201266719 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,815,459), the cable connector comprises an insulative body, a plurality of conductive terminals housed in the insulative body, a separator plate separating the conductive terminals, a support which is fixed on the insulative body, a cable electrically connecting the conductive terminals, and a cap clapping on the insulative body. Amongst, the base of the cap and the bottom of the insulative body are jointed thereto. The base which is jointed and the cap are disposed on different sides of the bottom of the insulative body, and an accommodation space is defined, thereby the conductive terminals and the cable are electrically connected in the accommodation space.
However, a conventional cable connector assembly requires specialized cable management and processes for the cable to be welded to the conductive terminals, and the cable assembly process is complicated to be operated manually and difficult to be manufactured, and the cable management equipment and the processes are adding to the overall cost of manufacture, thus, improving the structure is necessary. Besides, the outgoing terminal of the cable is held by the cover and the insulative body, therefore, the outgoing terminal of the cable is easily bent and requires proper protection to prevent damage while the cable is bent.